Double Song Fic
by Lamark
Summary: Dos canciones. Dos historias. Una sola pareja: Severus y Lily.


_Dos canciones._

_Dos historias._

_Una sola pareja._

_¨¨Severus y Lily¨¨_

Primera canción: "Ayo technology", de Milow [ http : // www . youtube . com / watch?v=DE9IchvpOPk&translated=1 ]

Disclaimer: Los personajes y la canción no me pertenecen; el fic, sí.

Advertencias: Severus/Lily, lime, lenguaje grosero, posible zoofilia(?) – eso último no os lo toméis muy en serio… -. Si eres menor de 18… fuera ¬¬.

Aclaraciones: Situado más o menos en el verano después de acabar Hogwarts. Lily está con James, recordadlo.

Aclaraciones (II): Las letras de las canciones están en español, aunque la canción es en inglés. Pero básicamente quiero que la gente entienda el mensaje y esas cosas XD.

* * *

Una bola de helado de tonos cálidos se derrite entre las olas gélidas de la noche acechante que trae las notas de la guitarra de un Morfeo más moderno. Entre los granos masajistas de la playa inacabable la crepitante charla de un fuego chisporroteante chismorrea animadamente con risas adolescentes que se acercan.

Pero ya no oye. Los acordes flamencos pisan sus párpados y arrastran a su imaginación enrabiada a parajes oníricos de reluciente oro. Lejos, muy lejos, más allá del arrullo de la marea embravecida, comienza su fantasía de lirios rojizos y esmeraldas ojivales.

***

Rasgueo de una guitarra olvidada hace eco en sus oídos vaciados por el sufrimiento. La melodía es suave, constante, hipnótica, acaparadora de sus sentidos. Quisiera ver que es lo que la produce, pero a su alrededor la oscuridad es señora absoluta.

De pronto, una tenue luz – salida de no se sabe muy bien dónde - comienza a iluminar apenas una franja de suelo arenoso y sus ojos captan unos pies descalzos que se desplazan jugando con el polvo fino del desierto playero mientras siguen el compás del dicho instrumento. Polvaredas danzan alrededor de esos pies, camaleones de la tierra amarillenta, a medida que el ritmo de la canción sigue sonando.

Él comienza a distinguir mejor los contornos de esos pies bailarines del sol, pues la luz aumenta poco a poco, aunque los guijarros elevados en el baile le dañan los ojos y el humo arenáceo le reseca la garganta. Pronto los pies ya son pies, sino piernas… piernas de mujer.

Firmes, torneadas, jóvenes, del mismo tono que la tierra en la que se aposentan… Le tienen hipnotizado y no sólo porque se asemejen a una idea de perfección estética, sino porque se ha percatado de algo, de uno de los mayores secretos de este mundo tan particular en el que las cosas no son lo que aparentan.

Las piernas no se mueven al son de una música. Las piernas producen esa música.

Y por ello esa música es tan hipnótica: porque esas piernas son hipnóticas por sí solas.

Pero aún hay más sonidos en el planeta de la utopía de la seducción.

Una voz comienza a acompañar a esas extremidades de fémina ardiente, las cuales ya se pueden hasta vislumbrar los muslos. Es una voz que cuenta una historia, que describe a una mujer, que le pide su amor, que quiere un poco de _acción_. Es una voz que canta a la dueña de esas piernas. Una voz que sale de su interior, aunque él no abra la boca:

**Ella se lo curra, ella trabaja la barra…**

Las piernas se le acercan y ya el torso las acompaña. Parecen abandonar un cilindro clavado verticalmente en la arena tal que una sombrilla veraniega, olvidado a su suerte. Él desconoce para qué sirve aquel objeto desamparado en la lejanía.

Él traga saliva: ese torso es, otra vez, de diosa, de ninfa, de ser sobrenatural. Sería incapaz de describir esa belleza esculpida por artistas divinos, sería incapaz de describir las _sensaciones_ que en él _surgen _al contemplar esa obra de arte.

**Ella se deshace, ella tiene lo que hay que tener,**

**Ella es jodidamente buena, ella está a punto de caramelo…**

Y esa obra se va desvaneciendo y rehaciendo según el viento sopla en sus carnes doradas, en sus carnes de caramelo de café y limón.

Se acerca más y más. Las extremidades superiores se dejan entrever entre la penumbra de la luz creciente: culebras macizas. Su cuello es esbelto, grácil, entre amarillento y color paja.

Cuando la cabeza queda al alcance de la luz, él solamente distingue una cabellera despeinada y larga coloreada con alguna de las muchas tonalidades del suelo, puesto que ella continúa danzando al caminar y su faz no es visible entre las lianas salvajes de sus cabellos.

**Ella hace lo suyo en el suelo.**

**Su dinero, dinerito, ella se gana…**

Y entonces ella cae de rodillas y cuando su cabeza se bambolea, él cree perder el control. Siente la necesidad de rodar por la arena con ella, pero unas manos invisibles lo sujetan en su trono de sílice bronceado mientras la melena de la mujer barre la gravilla de la bahía y las partículas saltan y brillan por doquier como galeones arrojados a un artista callejero.

**Fíjate en el modo en que ella vibra:**

**Hace que quieras tocarla, hace que quieras probarla…**

Se muerde la lengua por la rabia. Quiere que sea suya, quiere tenerla esa noche sólo para él. Esa guitarra andante debe ser de su propiedad cuánto antes o él estallará. No ayudan a su respiración agitada los contoneos de esa diosa, de ese ángel transformado en demonio que le tortura. Cree que va a volverse loco. Necesita que se acerque, que venga a él y simplemente… _suceda_.

**¿Has sentido lujuria por ella?**

**Vamos, reconócelo.**

De pronto, un resplandor cegador invade el lugar. Instintivamente trata de cerrar los ojos, pero no lo hace: desea seguir mirando la danza y observar más nítidamente el contorno del cuerpo de ella.

**Ella es mucho más a lo que estás acostumbrado**

**Ella sabe exactamente cómo moverse para seducirte…**

Ahí está otra vez: se levanta grácilmente y comienza a girar con frenético entusiasmo. Sus cabellos acompañan al cuerpo en esa rotación y azotan su semblante, el cual consigue vislumbrar durante una fracción de segundo: es un rostro que le resulta familiar… pero no recuerda a quién puede pertenecer.

**Ella va a hacer lo adecuado y va a tocar en el lugar exacto…**

Sus anteriores plegarias son escuchadas: la mujer se aproxima cada vez más a él, tanto que podría tocar su vientre si alzara la mano, pero parece que todos sus miembros han decidido no funcionar. Todos excepto uno, claro.

Y es que el fuego de las manos bruñidas de aquel espejismo del desierto masajea dicha zona de su piel con ardor excesivo. Ella, inclinada sobre su sexo, la transmite su pasión con rápido giro de muñeca, a la par que continúa sinuosamente agitando su cabeza cubierta de lianas de oro que tapan su rostro. Él se siente embargado por el deseo de poseerla todavía más, de regalarle minutos de placer con su propio _baile_, de apartarle los cabellos de los ojos y descubrir la identidad de la diosa de la lujuria.

Pero, como bien sabe, sólo uno de sus miembros funciona.

**Baila en tu regazo hasta que estés listo para explotar…**

Sin embargo, ella quiere que su único miembro funcional trabaje _aún más_. Así que en ese juego táctil entran también sus caderas, su trasero, sus muslos. Se sienta sobre él sin sentarse. Le baila, le toca, le acaricia con el resto de su piel… pero dejando en medio todavía un par de centímetros de aire.

**Ella siempre está dispuesta: cuando tú quieres, ella quiere…**

Él gime por dentro de rabia, de ardor, de ganas de ella. La quiere, la desea. Ahora.

**Como una ninfómana…**

Pero ella parece que ya está satisfecha y se yergue. Con sus ojos en la permanente oscuridad de su flequillo, le lanza un beso al aire y le da la espalda.

_¡NO!, _piensa él. Su voz se ha perdido en algún recoveco de su garganta y tan solo un gruñido expira de su boca.

Sin embargo, ha sido suficiente.

Ella se ha dado la vuelta y le sonríe con picardía obscena. Sólo estaba jugando con él, torturándolo un poco más.

Con un sensual ademán, retira los mechones rebeldes de su cabello dorado y sus ojos surgen.

Son verdes.

**La información**

**Te muestro…**

No puede ser. Es _ella_. No hay ninguna duda. _Tiene que ser ella_.

Creía haberla perdido, pero, en realidad, parece que nunca la hizo.

**¿Dónde encontrarla?**

Allí está. Es Lily. ¡Lily!

**Una noche de madrugada hasta el amanecer salta en el club.**

**Si quieres pasar un buen rato, ella te dará lo que quieres…**

Poco a poco vuelve a acercarse a él. Sigue sonriéndole, sigue danzando con su baile grácil y el polvo de arena asciende en ese mundo de tonalidades amarillas otra vez.

Pero esta vez ella comienza a volverse más salvaje, más brutal, más bestial, aunque muy, muy pausadamente.

Es fuego, fuego animal.

**Cariño, es un nueva era**

**¿Te gusta mi nueva locura?**

**Quizás podemos comenzar una nueva fase…**

Prosigue avanzando hacia él maravillosamente sensual, incrementando con el ritmo de sus pasos la furia de la canción.

**El humo llena de niebla el club totalmente**

**Los focos no te hacen justicia, cariño**

**¿Por qué no te acercas hasta aquí?**

La niebla del polvo levantado Lily la traspasa y él se percata de cómo las moléculas se adhieren a su piel bronceada y sudorosa fraguada con estaño que brilla como el astro rey ante el fulgor de unas luces que ahora parecen exiguas en comparación con su mágica aureola.

El camino se acorta…

**Me tienes diciendo:**

"**¡Eh, tú!**

**Estoy cansado de usar tecnología…"**

Durante una milésima de segundo, la imagen de su lirio rojizo se entrecorta, se atasca, queda estática, y él se sobresalta. No obstante, un momento después, todo vuelve a la normalidad, aunque él todavía se halla algo extrañado.

**¿"Por qué no te sientas sobre mí?**

**¡Eh, tú!**

**Estoy cansado de usar tecnología**

**Te necesito justo en frente… de mí…"**

Baila que baila, danza que danza, lista para volver a atacar. Sus ojos se encuentran en la atmósfera cargada de arrebato.

Verde entre rojo.

Verde entre amarillo.

Verde entre marrón.

Esa es Lily.

Salvaje, loca, brutal, sedienta: diferente… pero igual de auténtica.

En esa mirada él ve tantas, tantas cosas…

**En su fantasía, está definido**

**Exactamente cómo será…**

Grandes perlas de sudor escapan por la frente, se deslizan por las mejillas, recorren el cuello, viajan más allá de los hombros y la espalda: él suda, ella suda. El calor es asfixiante. La preparación de su _pasión_ es casi tan excitante como esta misma.

Ambos son dos velas derritiéndose sin haber entrado aún en contacto con el verdadero fuego: el de la unión de sus almas y sus cuerpos.

**Encima de mí, acariciando la espalda**

**Empapado en sudor**

**Por entero en el interior de sábanas con forma de mapa…**

Las chispas de ese cruce de miradas – negro y verde – indican las peticiones del plan coital. Ella le muestra sus besos sin besar, él le enseña sus caricias sin acariciarla.

_Así, así. Quiero "amarte" así, _se dicen uno a otro.

**Cuando ella está preparada para montar, yo estoy listo para revolcar.**

**Estaré con esta zorra hasta que el club cierre…**

Ella está preparada; él, a punto de explotar. Ella comienza a transformarse en un animal – sus ojos se alargan, sus labios se estiran, su cabello crece por todas partes -; él, sin embargo, persiste sin poder mover _nada más que eso_.

**¿Qué puedo hacer, ponerla a cuatro patas?**

**Ahora, esta mierda debería ir contra la ley…**

Ella ya ha abandonado su bipedismo y le acecha con todas las extremidades contra el suelo. Es una auténtica fiera.

Él se deshace por avanzar, tocar, oler, saborear. El sudor que recorre su cuerpo es fruto de su fogosidad y sus esfuerzos por lograr lo aparentemente imposible.

Amor prohibido, amor deseado.

**Diferente estilo, diferente movimiento**

**¡Demonios! Me gusta la manera en que te meneas…**

La danza, inexorable, continúa, prosigue, no descansa…

Es infinita su agonía…

**Chica, me hiciste reflexionar sobre**

**Todas las cosas que te haría…**

Sólo piensa en que pare de bailar y comience a _bailar de verdad_.

Con él.

Toda la noche.

**Adentrémonos en un estallido de retacos…**

No aguantará mucho más. Sabe que explotará, lo sabe.

Y quiere explotar _dentro de ella_.

_Sólo dentro de ella…_

**Podemos cambiar de posturas**

**Desde el sofá a los armarios de la cocina…**

Exhala sudoración, deseo y vaho. Comienza a sentir frío al leer las palabras de sus ojos: la piel se le pone de gallina.

_Por favor, Lily, por favor…Ven de una maldita vez…_

**Cariño, es un nueva era**

**¿Te gusta mi nueva locura?**

**Quizás podemos comenzar una nueva fase…**

Ella sigue jugando, avanzando, rompiendo el aire denso a su paso.

Con furia, con deseo.

**El humo llena de niebla el club totalmente**

**Los focos no te hacen justicia, cariño**

**¿Por qué no te acercas hasta aquí?**

Pero esa furia parece ralentizarse, parece perder fuerza. El camino se estira, se alarga. ¿Lily se aleja? ¿Qué ocurre? Sus ojos, su boca, su sonrisa: ¡están al alcance de su mano…!

**Me tienes diciendo:**

"**¡Eh, tú!**

**Estoy cansado de usar tecnología..."**

La imagen de los labios de Lily a sólo unos milímetros de los suyos comienza difuminarse, a derretirse, a desaparecer…

_¡NO!_

Las luces mortecinas tintinean.

El sudor escurre por ambos cuerpos, pero se evapora antes de llegar al suelo o a la piel del otro.

Calor tórrido y oscuridad creciente.

Las esmeraldas se hunden entre la arena volcánica.

_¡NOOOO!_

**¿Por qué no te sientas sobre mí?**

Pero ella se hunde en las arenas movedizas. Ella no se puede sentarse sobre él.

Nunca más podrá.

**¡Eh, tú!**

**Estoy cansado de usar tecnología**

**Te necesito justo en frente… de mí…**

Y entonces, justo cuando todo sonido cesa, la arena oscura también se lo traga a él.

***

-¡Eh, tú! ¿Estás bien?

¿Lily? ¿Es Lily quién le habla entre la oscuridad y el frío húmedo y gélido?

Decide abrir los ojos. Esta vez sí lo consigue.

Ante él una sombra negra y blanca no para de moverse. Parpadea un par de veces y la figura se vuelve más precisa.

Es una chica. Una chica de cabellos negros y ojos azules.

No. No es ella. No es Lily.

-¡Casi te traga la marea! Estás bien, ¿verdad?

No. No está bien. Necesita a Lily. Sin poder evitarlo, solloza suavemente.

-¡Eh, tranquilo! Ya ha pasado todo.

Sí. Ya pasó. Ahora sabe que Lily nunca más será suya. Ha perdido la oportunidad. Las lágrimas le nublan la vista, pero rápidamente las seca con la manga. No necesita más consuelo ni más caridad. Ya ha sido suficiente.

Se levanta de improviso, asustando a la muchacha.

Todavía está en la playa, aunque ya es de noche. La marea ha subido con la atracción de luna y ha estado a punto de llevarlo consigo, por lo que está empapado. Seguramente esa chica es quien lo ha salvado. Una vulgar _muggle_, seguramente. Para variar…

Más allá, un par de muchachos están sentados en torno a los restos de una hoguera. Uno de ellos sostiene una guitarra; otro, empuña una vieja radio.

Música, interferencias, fuego, agua, una mujer y su imaginación.

Lily sólo ha sido eso: un sueño.

De improviso, se percata de que ese sueño dorado y húmedo le ha dejado un recuerdo: sus pantalones están embadurnados con fragmentos de un fluido vital blanquecino. Parece que la _explosión_ se produjo _fuera_.

Se sonroja y trata de tapar su estallido de deseo.

-No te preocupes… - sonríe la chica. – Si te quitas la ropa, puedo limpiártela. ¿por qué no te unes a nosotros?

Él la mira. Él los mira. Le observan y sonríen. Parecen amables, parecen comprensivos. Pero él sabe que sólo desea la compañía de una única persona.

-He de irme – murmura.

Y acto seguido, sin siquiera dar las gracias, da la espalda a la chiquilla sin que esta tenga tiempo de volver a abrir la boca.

A paso rápido, pronto la playa queda atrás y es entonces cuando Severus Snape comienza a llorar sin miedo, sabiendo que ya se encuentra solo… y que siempre, siempre lo estará.


End file.
